


You are my Queen for my Robin

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Family, Introspettivo, Love, Magia, Magic, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Romantico, Sad, Sentimentale, Soulmates, True Love, bacio, famiglia, kiss, regina - Freeform, romantic, surprise, triste, vero amore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: "A volte le cose più semplici possono diventare straordinarie se sono fatte assieme alle persone giuste."(Sparks)Regina non credeva di meritare l'amore e Robin aveva rinunciato all'amore dopo la morte della moglie. Erano così rassegnati da non accorgersi che il cuore stava cambiando e così lentamente divennero l'uno la forza dell'altro, l'uno il meglio dell'altro.Raccolta di storie, di momenti irripetibili, attimi unici che vivranno per sempre.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood





	1. La colpa è solo tua!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Sei bella e anche quando non ti senti tale, sarò qui a ricordarti che lo sei» di LUCILLA INCARBONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Regina era davanti lo specchio che cambiava outfit nervosamente; quel mattino tutto le stava troppo stretto, troppo largo o la faceva sentire inadeguata. Quando Robin la raggiunse in camera con la colazione trovò un’esplosione di vestiti sul letto e Regina in lacrime.  
«Non c’è niente che mi sta bene» affermò tirando su con il naso, stritolando le mani in grembo.  
Una scena buffa considerando chi fosse, eppure lui s’inginocchio, le alzò il viso e la baciò.  
«La colpa è solo tua!»  
«Sei bella e anche quando non ti senti tale, sarò qui a ricordarti che lo sei» affermò dolcemente Robin, baciandola prima di poggiare una mano sulla pancia arrotondata. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Beh, buon pomeriggio a tutti,  
non ci credevo, eppure eccomi di nuovo qui, in questo incredibile e meraviglioso fandom su cui ho scritto molte volte e di cui non riesco a separarmi. Avevo deciso da tempo di farlo, quindi alla prima occasione ho deciso di creare una raccolta dove metterò tutte le storie che scriverò su Regina e Robin perchè... beh, è una delle mie OTP ed è giusto che dia loro lo spazio di cui necessitano, o meglio sarebbe dire necessito io per parlare di loro.  
Ho già scritto diverse storie su di loro e non mi stanco mai, amo dare diverse prospettive ai due personaggi, ai loro caratteri e alla loro storia e quindi... Eccomi qui.  
Mi spiace per la brevità della storia che, sicuramente non da molto spazio a sentimenti, emozioni e tutto il resto eppure... io mi sono emozionata XD  
Comunque, speriamo che diventerà una raccolta molto popolata, ma nel frattempo vi saluto.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  



	2. Sarebbe stato bellissimo

  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:** Outlaw/Queen. "Sarebbe stato bellissimo" di Tania Desideri  
  
  
  
  


Regina aveva appena lasciato casa di Mary Margaret quando si scontrò con una figura che avrebbe riconosciuto tra miliardi.  
«Robin» sussurrò spaventata perché… non era possibile che lui fosse vivo e si trovasse lì, con lei.  
Alzò il braccio e con mano tremante la allungò vicino al suo viso e quando delicatamente lo sfiorò quella figura, svanì. Regina si guardò intorno, girò su se stessa ma non c’era nessuno, solo il buio a circondarla e il suo cuore a pezzi.  
Sparì nella sua nube viola arrivando a casa in un battito di ciglia, si tolse con rabbia il mantello e con passi veloci andò nel suo ufficio. Aveva bisogno di un contatto che potesse farla stare bene, che alleggeriva il suo cuore e quella pressione che sembrava schiacciarla.  
«Eccola» affermò con voce tremante e di necessità, quando tra i suoi ricordi vide quella pagina ripiegata più volte su se stessa e, al suo interno la piuma che aveva trovato vicino a sé quando chiedeva un segno.  
Era rimasta da sola, anche se tutti continuavano a dire il contrario, ma lei ci si sentiva.  
«Oh mio caro» farfugliò con gli occhi lucidi, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso e lentamente andò a sfiorare con un tocco delicato quell’immagine che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo lieto fine.  
La portò al petto, la strinse a sé e chiuse gli occhi lasciando che i ricordi invadessero la sua mente e che il calore la riscaldasse.  
  
_«C’è dell’altro?» domandò affettuosamente e con urgenza Robin, prima di salutarla e prendere parte al suo compito in missione._  
 _«No, sto solo cercando di ricordarti così» ammise Regina con gli occhi lucidi, la pura in quello sguardo che cercò di nascondere con un sorriso sulle labbra._  
 _«Nervoso e spaventato?»_  
 _«No, con gli occhi pireni d’amore» confessò, poco prima di abbracciarlo e baciarlo, spaventata che poteva anche essere l’ultima._  
  
_«Beh, forse ha lasciato una traccia» affermò Robin guardando verso la casa per poi voltarsi verso Regina._  
 _«Speravo la stessa cosa»_  
 _«Allora avete trovato un compagno» disse e lei lo guardò stupita, perché la sua fama la precedeva e nessuno era disposto a fare squadra con lei._  
 _«Non ricordo d’averlo chiesto»_  
 _«Non l’avete fatto» e, mentre quella frase fu pronunciata Regina, si girò verso di lui sotto lo sguardo divertito di Robin._  
 _«Ma… non metterti in mezzo»_  
 _«Neanche per sogno»_  
 _«Ci… ci siamo già conosciuti?» domandò titubante Regina che, più lo guardava e più pensava di avere qualcosa in comune con quell’uomo._  
 _«Dubito che me ne sia dimenticato. A meno che, non sia stato durante quell’anno che nessuno ricorda» affermò lui con sguardo sincero e con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra._  
  
_«Ciao Regina»_  
 _«Ti avevo detto che era meglio mantenere le distanze. L’unico modo in cui Marion può sopravvivere e tu che tu le dia il bacio del vero amore» ammise lei, chiudendo il libro che teneva per le mani e guardandolo._  
 _«Lo so»_  
 _«E allora perché sei qui?»_  
 _«A dire il vero io… io non lo so. La mia mente era nella foresta, ma il mio cuore mi ha portato qui» rivelò Robin consapevole che quell’affermazione avrebbe complicato ancora di più le cose._  
 _«Robin… devi riuscire a salvarla»_  
 _«Perché è la cosa giusta da fare»_  
 _«Sì, e perché lei è tua moglie. Vederti qui e sentirti parlare del tuo cuore tormentato e una tortura» gli ricordò Regina, un piccolo dettaglio non indifferente._  
 _«E ti giuro che mi dispiace, ma non posso far finta di niente e di innamorarmi di Marion, non ora che ci sei tu nella mia vita»_  
 _«Ecco perché non posso far parte della tua vita» disse alzando la voce e sottolineando quell’ovvietà che stavo dimenticando._  
 _Aveva provato di tutto e ancora non riusciva a trovare la soluzione. Rimase nel suo rifugio, a fissare il libro dove c’erano tutti loro e pensò che il suo lieto fine non sarebbe mai arrivato._  
 _Sentì dei passi raggiungerla e non c’era bisogno di alzare gli occhi per sapere a chi appartenessero._  
 _«Perché ho la sensazione di avere un deja-vù?»_  
 _«Regina… Ho vissuto seguendo dei principi per tutta la mia vita, rubare ai ricchi per dare ai poveri, essere un uomo corretto, buono e sincero. Ho cercato di seguire quei principi ogni giorno della mia vita»_  
 _«Allora perché sei qui?» domandò lei, consapevole che quella conversazione non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono._  
 _«Perché oggi è un giorno diverso» e finì appena quella frase che si buttò sulle labbra di Regina, baciandola e scoprendo cosa significava la vera felicità._  
  
E la sua mente la portò avanti e indietro nel tempo, passato e presente fino a quando anche l’ultima goccia fu versata.  
Regina aveva cercato per tutta la vita il vero amore, l’aveva rincorso, l’aveva trovato e perso, eppure quello che sarà ricordato nella storia sarà proprio quel viaggio che l’aveva portato a quell’esatto momento, a quella persona.  
Prima di posare con cura quella pagina del libro la guardò ancora una volta attentamente, curò ogni più piccolo dettaglio come se l’avesse vista per la prima volta e sfiorò, ancora per una volta il viso di Robin.  
«Sarebbe stato bellissimo» sussurrò con il cuore in gola e le lacrime sul viso, lasciando che quei ricordi vincessero su di lei.  
Mentre le mani tremanti nascondevano quel tesoro nello scrigno che custodiva gelosamente, sospirò e pensò che non fosse pronta per andare avanti e non sapeva se lo sarebbe mai stato ma non avrebbe mai trascorso un giorno senza ricordare la sua grande storia d’amore con Robin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pic-nic romantico

**NOTE**  
 **★ Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento "Tana Libera Fill WEEK" a cura di We are out for prompt  
 **★ Prompt/Traccia:** #1 OUAT, OutlawQueen, Robin ha voglia di passare una giornata in famiglia. L’idea di poter condividere momenti di normalità con Regina lo elettrizza, così si adopera con Henry e Roland per organizzare la cena perfetta. Di Maura L. Cohen  


  
Regina ancora stentava a crederci che l’ultima operazione in cui si era trovata coinvolta le avesse ridato indietro Robin, quella dove fu lei la vera protagonista.  
Ripensò alle parole che le dissero Emma, Henry e perfino Mary Margaret che continuasse a spronarla e a dirle che anche lei doveva avere il suo lieto fine, ma quando aveva passati anni a desiderarlo, ad averlo e poi a essergli strappato dalle mani non ci credeva più.  
L’operazione happy ending aveva portato Storybrooke a una situazione ben lontana da quella che si sarebbero immaginati, ogni coppia di quella cittadina si era trovata ad affrontare diverse prove, quella volta la maledizione poteva essere sconfitta solo con il vero amore.  
Regina cercò di scostare appena il braccio di Robin che le cingeva la vita, non voleva svegliarlo ma doveva controllare Ronald, quel bambino ne aveva passate tante e doveva assicurarsi che non avesse incubi.  
Si rimise a letto, fece scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi e chiuse gli occhi, consapevole della vicinanza al suo fianco dell’uomo che amava.  
  
_«Ma cosa volevate dimostrare con questa maledizione?» domandò infervorata Regina, alzando le mani e minacciandole di disintegrarle se non avessero risposto.  
Erano tutte al suo fianco, stavolta non era lei la cattiva da combattere e ciò la stupì, più di quanto diede a vedere._  
 _«Oh stupida ragazzina» affermò con voce gutturale una delle tre gemelle che, con un solo cenno del capo sbalzò Regina all’altro lato della strada e così fece con chiunque si mise al suo fianco per combatterle._  
 _Emma d’un tratto si mise davanti a lei, così come fece il resto della città e quelle tre streghe si sorpreso nel vedere che Regina fosse amata e concesse lei la risposta che attendeva da troppo tempo._  
 _«Ancora non l’avete capito!» esclamò divertita la ragazza bionda che stava al centro, che rideva tanto da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi._  
 _Le tre passarono in rassegna ogni singolo volto, i loro sguardi, le espressioni di domanda e la paura che si poteva intravedere in quegli occhi sicuri fino a quando… per ultimo non si soffermarono sul giovane Henry._  
 _Il ragazzo ricambiò lo sguardo, fu come se gli desse il consenso e divenne chiaro a tutti difatti si voltarono verso di lui sorpresi._  
 _«Lui ha il cuore del vero credente e questa maledizione rimase all’oscuro, ma ben presto il vostro giovane ragazzo ebbe la capacità di capire, nonostante ciò gli fu impedito di potervi aiutare perché altrimenti sarebbe stato colui che avrebbe pagato il prezzo più caro» annunciò la gemella più piccola, la stessa che volse lo sguardo a tutti dopo l’occhiataccia che avevano lanciato a Henry._  
 _La confusione balenava nei loro occhi, anche se lentamente stavano iniziando a unire anche loro i pezzi._  
 _«Oh, com’è l’ha chiamata il giovane Henry?» disse battendosi l’indice sul mento e facendo un giro sui se stessa, tutto in modo molto teatrale._  
 _«Operazione happy ending, ecco… e ciò significa che ogni prova che avete affronta è servita a dimostrare l’amore, i limiti di una coppia, le forze e le debolezze. Ogni prova superata serviva per essere un passo più vicina alla soluzione, anche se non tutti hanno giocato secondo le stesse regole e c’è stato qualcuno che ha dovuto farlo per due» e ammiccò a Regina che si era alzata e si trovava al centro tra Emma e Mary Margaret._  
 _Il tempo delle parole finì, le tre streghe svanirono in una foschia bianca, accecando gli occhi di tutti nei quali, in quelle stesse nubi, s’intravide una figura._  
 _«Siete stati degni del vostro amore, di quello che c’è nel vostro cuore, ma la prova più grande era per Regina, a colei che tutto le era stato dato e strappato, alla stessa donna che ha saputo dimostrare che il vero cambiamento avviene dentro di sè e che l’amore, quello vero esiste e per sempre» e, quelle parole si sentirono in un sussurro in lontananza, come un eco che proveniva da qualche parte non in evidenza._  
 _E così, non appena la foschia si dissolse e le parole smisero di echeggiare Regina lo vide._  
  
Non si era accorta nemmeno di essersi addormentata, si svegliò con le labbra di Robin che si poggiavano sulle proprie nello stesso momento in cui nelle loro espressioni s’intravedeva un sorriso nascere.  
«Buongiorno» mugugnò lei, aprendo gli occhi e vedendo il suo viso vicino al proprio, il cuore perse un battito quando si abbassò ancora una volta per baciarla, per dimostrarle che lui era lì, che non era una visione o, un fantasma, ma c’era proprio in carne e ossa.  
«Buongiorno splendore» sussurrò a fior di labbra Robin, si scostò quel tanto da vedere le guance di Regina arrossare, la bocca aperta in un sorriso e gli occhi felici.  
Ci misero un po’ per rendersi conto che non erano da soli e, solo quando Henry si schiarì la gola, i due si scostarono imbarazzati, un breve momento che fu spazzato via dai gridolini di Ronald e da lui che correva verso di loro per buttarsi sul letto.  
«Glielo hai detto, glielo hai detto» continuò a domandare euforico il piccolo, saltellando sul letto mentre Regina si alzava e si poggiava sulla spalliera e volgeva uno sguardo di domanda a Robin.  
Henry rimase appoggiato allo stipite della porta, era rosso in viso ma qualsiasi imbarazzo spariva quando si soffermava a vedere il sorriso della madre sul viso, sulle labbra e nell’espressione in sè.  
«Abbiamo pensato che… i tuoi tre uomini di casa stasera prepareranno una cena romantica, una cena che unisce le nostre famiglie e festeggi la felicità che tutti stiamo provando» ammise Robin dietro lo sguardo stupido della donna, mentre faceva balzare lo sguardo su di loro sbarrando gli occhi.  
«Va bene mamma, Robin è troppo educato per dirtelo, ma ci serve casa libera e quindi… fatti una doccia, vestiti e vai a trovare Emma o Mary Margaret, qualsiasi cosa purchè..» e parlò velocemente, ma si fermò quando Regina le lanciò un’occhiata per il suo modo di esprimersi, ma sorrise quando il primo a farlo fu lui e poi tutti gli altri.  
Oh, d’ora in poi non era più sola a dover prendere delle decisioni, quella casa decisamente si era movimentata, più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato o, anche solo sperato.  
  
  
Robin aveva una voglia matta di passare una giornata in famiglia, l’idea di poter condividere dei momenti di normalità con Regina lo elettrizzava, ma sapeva che, per ciò che aveva in mente, ci sarebbero voluti delle ore, così arrotolò le maniche della maglia e iniziò a mettersi a lavoro.  
Robin Hood avrebbe preparato una cena perfetta per la sua famiglia con tanto di aiutanti a suo carico.  
«Che cosa dobbiamo cercare?» domandò ancora una volta Ronald a Henry mentre lo seguiva in soffitta, lui sbuffò ma poi si ricordò che era piccolo, si voltò e ripeté ancora una volta.  
«Henry, Henry, Henry» il bambino iniziò a chiamarlo con vigore, saltellava e alzava le mani per richiamare la sua attenzione e quando il ragazzo arrivò sorrise, gli scompigliò i capelli e raccolse la scatola.  
«Ma come hai fatto a trovarla?» domandò lui sorpreso, nessuno avrebbe pensato di guardare in quel posto ma fu felice che avesse portato con sé il piccolo.  
«Perché papà mi ha insegnato a trovare i posti più bui, piccoli e a nascondermi dentro quando mi avrebbe detto di farlo, così ho pensato…», ma non finì in tempo che Henry si abbassò alla sua altezza e lo abbracciò.  
Lui era stato fortunato, la sua vita era stata piena, anche se si era davvero completata solo quando incontrò Emma, ma la sua famiglia allargata non poteva renderlo più felice di così.  
Scesero in cucina, mano nella mano mentre l’altra di Henry teneva lo scatolo e non fece in tempo a saltare l’ultimo scalino che Ronald corse dal padre a dirgli che era stato lui a trovare la scatola.  
Robin armeggiava ancora in cucina e lanciò un’occhiata all’esterno, dove vide i piccoli di casa cercare di addobbare con delle luci un albero nel giardino, poi distesero a terra una grande coperta rossa e bianca, sulla quale Ronald divertito iniziò a lanciare dei cuscini, mentre Henry lo sgridava e poggiarono dei piccoli mazzolini di fiori sparsi, raccolti proprio dal piccolo.  
Lui scosse la testa, sorrise e finì di affettare la frutta quando alzò di nuovo gli occhi e li vide stavolta distesi sul prato ad ammirare le stelle, ancora non riusciva a credere alla facilità con cui Ronald si era adattato alla situazione o, al modo in cui si era attaccato a Regina o, al fatto che iniziava a dire in giro che lui aveva un fratello più grande.  
Portò fuori il cesto di pic nic, sistemò gli ultimi dettagli che gli parvero fuori posto e poi con mani scaltre prese il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, inviò un messaggio a Regina e attese.  
Lei non stava più nella pelle, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa, più di una volta in quella giornata aveva provato a sbirciare Robin usando la magia ma era stata ammonita dalle amiche, Emma l’avrebbe anche lasciata andare, ma il cuore romantico di Mary Margaret la costrinse all’attesa.  
Si alzò in piedi appena vide Regina materializzarsi davanti a sé, corse verso di lei quando il suo sguardo si fece bianco, la sua espressione impallidì e il cuore si fermò.  
  
_“Stava piangendo?” si domandò mentalmente, dandosi dello stupido per aver organizzato tutto senza chiedersi se fosse ciò che voleva anche lei._  
  
Sì, erano proprio lacrime quelle che scendevano dal suo viso, ma era felice per tutto quello che vide, non riuscì a ricacciarle indietro o a nasconderle quando Robin con un balzo fu da lei e si strinse nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«E’… è perfetto» balbettò Regina, asciugandosi le lacrime, ricomponendosi e poi guardando l’uomo che si trovava davanti.  
«Non ho fatto tutto da solo» ammise, indicando i loro figli che se ne stavano su una coperta poco più distante della loro a osservare le stelle.  
Si sentiva Henry che stesse raccontando qualcosa a Ronald e lui che continuava a fargli domande, che sorrideva e poi si soffermava a osservarlo stupito della grinta di quel bambino, gli ricorda un po’ lui da piccolo.  
C’erano voluti degli anni, eppure se guardava indietro tutte le prove superate, le barriere abbattute e le maledizioni affrontate non erano nulla paragonate a ciò che stava vivendo in quel momento.  
Ogni gesto compiuto era destinato a portarla a quel momento, con la sua famiglia e il suo lieto fine.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
